Henry the Octopus (song)
"Henry the Octopus" is the first Henry song with two versions. The original version appeared in Here Comes A Song and Wiggle Time. The re-recorded version appeared in Wiggle Time (re-recording) with different lyrics. Original Songwriters: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field Song Credits Music & Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field Publisher: EMI Music Publishing (1992/1998 Version) / Wiggly Tunes (2002 Version) Music Arrangement (1998/2002 Version): Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page Musicians 1992 Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Rosemary Richardson * Additional Vocals - Anthony Field * Bass - Murray Cook * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Tambourine - Anthony Field * Xylophone - Jeff Fatt 1998 Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Mark Punch * Henry's Voice - Jeff Fatt * Guitar - ? * Bass - Murray Cook * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry * Cello - Margaret Lindsay Listen Song Lyrics (1992 Version) Henry the Octopus Lives in our backyard swimming pool Henry the Octopus With his underwater school He came to our house on holidays Moved eight times and decided to stay He put on his hat and his eight-legged pants And showed us all, the tentacle dance Henry: Would you care to tentacle dance? Henry the octopus Lives in our backyard swimming pool Henry the Octopus With his underwater school Henry loves to cook for his friends His marvelous talent well it had no end He will bake, roast and fry His favorite dish, the octo-pie Henry the octopus Lives in our backyard swimming pool Henry the octopus With his underwater school Henry: Now listen in, everybody. Henry has a message for you Listen in and don't feel blue Henry: You're all welcome here, grown-up or kids, enrolment fee, is just ten squids. Henry the Octopus Lives in our backyard swimming pool Henry the Octopus With his underwater school. Song Lyrics (1998 Version) Henry: Breebop! Hi, everybody! I'm Henry the Octopus. Greg & Backing Singer: Henry the Octopus Lives down in the deep blue sea Henry the Octopus He's a friend to you and me Henry has a great big band Playing on the ocean sand He'll sing you all an octopus song He'd like you to sing along Henry: Sing along, everybody! Henry the Octopus Lives down in the deep blue sea Henry the Octopus He's a friend to you and me Henry: Oh! Hi, everybody! Henry loves to cook for his friends His marvelous talent, well it has no end He will bake, roast and fry His favorite dish is seaweed pie Henry the Octopus Lives down in the deep blue sea Henry the octopus He's a friend to you and me Henry: Now listen in everybody. Oh! Henry has a happy smile He'd like you all to stay for a while He'll put on his shoes and his 8-legged pants He'll show you all the tentacle dance Henry the Octopus Lives down in the deep blue sea Henry the octopus He's our friend to you and me Henry: Bye-bye, everybody. See you later! Yup! Song Lyrics (TV Series 1) Greg: Henry the Octopus lives down in the deep blue sea. Henry the Octopus. He's a friend to you and me. Henry: Hi everybody, or as we say in octopus language: Breebop. Video Performances *Wiggle Time *Wiggle Time (re-recording) Album Appearance *Here Comes A Song *Wiggle Time *Let's Wiggle (The only album with the re-recording) Gallery JeffasanOctopus.jpg|Jeff as an octopus HenrytheOctopus-Prologue.jpg|Jeff talking about Henry the Octopus HenrytheOctopus.jpg|Henry the Octopus HenryandJeff.jpg|Henry and Jeff Greg,JeffandHenry.jpg|Greg and Jeff HenrytheOctopus(Song).jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and the kids MurrayPlayingYamahaAcousticGuitarinWiggleTime.jpg|Murray playing Yamaha acoustic guitar TheUnforgottenWigglesandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Henry GregandJoseph.jpg|Greg and Joseph Field AnthonyPlayingClassicalGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing classical guitar LeonardoSilvestrini.jpg|Leonardo Silvestrini HenrytheOctopus-1994Live.jpg|1994 live clip HenrytheOctopus-1998Video.jpg|1998 Version HenrytheOctopus-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title card HenrytheOctopusBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|S.S Feathersword Title card Video Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Here Comes A Song songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:Toot Toot songs Category:1992 songs Category:1992 Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:1993 Category:1993 songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs Focused On Henry Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Series 2 Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:1994 Category:1994 songs